


Luau's are for Lovers

by H4T08



Series: Behind the Door [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A Certain Dress, Episode: s03e14 Alter Ego, F/M, Junior Officers, luau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4T08/pseuds/H4T08
Summary: Pivoting on her toes, she shows off her dress for his approval. “Am I sufficient as your arm candy?”Hungrily licking his lips as she twirls around for him to admire, he takes in every delicious curve her dress has to offer. Blinded by the lust that is fueling his brain, he thrusts her against the closest wall with his ravenous hands at her bare shoulders.





	Luau's are for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the luau in the episode "Alter Ego". 
> 
> So my husband and I have this running joke that there are these crew members on every ship that are young and, after their shift of course, go looking for their next booty call or their next joint to roll. The finer types of gentlemen, if you will, looking for the finer points in life. Crewmen Koana and Tellers are those gentlemen. Though they will not take center stage in this series, you will be seeing them more often. 
> 
> So this story is dedicated to my husband who puts up with my dorky shit, mainly because he is just as dorky as I am!

Stepping out of his quarters, Chakotay quickly presses himself against the nearest bulkhead when a crewman nearly runs into him.

With an errant glance over his shoulder, the young ensign hurriedly calls out, “I'm sorry, Commander, but I only have two minutes to change!”

Knowing that he will be taking Ensign Di’Marco to the luau, Chakotay shoos him away with the flick of his wrist and an understanding smile. _Ensign Di’Marco never tolerates tardiness, the poor chap._

Grinning from ear to ear, he shakes his head as he marks the ten feet between his and Kathryn’s quarters. Glancing down both ends of the corridor, he inputs his command code – or as Kathryn calls it, his super-duper, double secret booty call code – to let him in undetected. Slipping in without a witness to be seen, he lets the door close before calling out to her, “Kathryn, are you ready?”

“I'm almost finished,” she calls out from the general direction of her bedroom. “Did you dress for the occasion or did you slouch off?”

Looking down at his ridiculous outfit, he replies, “Blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants,” under his breath he adds, “with a side dish of ‘I-will-burn-these-clothes-after-tonight’.”

"I'm sure you look sexy in blue.”

Clasping his hands behind his back as he takes in the books on her shelf, he dully suggests, “I look sexier naked, especially in bed with you next to me.” After a brief second, he turns towards her bedroom and counters, “No, better yet, with you over me.”

Her throaty laugh tumbles out into her dark quarters as she moans, "Mmmm, deliciously sexier, however you would be a tad bit under dressed if you walked into the holodeck with nothing on but your dimples. And as for me being over you…”

When he turns towards her bedroom, greedy for her to finish her last sentence, he is nearly punched in the gut at the sight of her in her dress.

Sashaying the few steps to where his is transfixed, she leans in close to his ear and hotly murmurs, “… there's no reason why we can't make that happen tonight.”

The light floral scent that invades his nostrils with the addition of her heat emanating off of her makes him dizzy with the need to pin her to the closest wall. Gripping his hands to keep them behind his back, he slightly leans back and sighs, “There's no reason we can't make that happen right now.”

Cocking her eyebrow up at his rather ingenious suggestion, she has no choice but to reason, “Other than a holodeck full of people expecting us to make our grand entrance as the command team, no reason at all.”

He shrugs his shoulders and mutters, “Party pooper.”

Rolling her eyes, she concludes, “Well someone has to show you off, might as well be me.” Smirking, she takes a step away from him and demurely places her hands on her hips, “So what do you think? Am I sufficient as your – what did Ensign Di’Marco call Crewman Sykes?” Covering her lips with one finger, she looks to the ceiling for divine intervention. Once she finds it, she dramatically snaps her fingers and enthusiastically answers, “Oh, yes, ‘arm candy’.” Pivoting on her toes, she shows off her dress for his approval. “Am I sufficient as your arm candy?”

Hungrily licking his lips as she twirls around for him to admire, he takes in every delicious curve her dress has to offer. Blinded by the lust that is fueling his brain, he thrusts her against the closest wall with his ravenous hands at her bare shoulders.

“I take that as a yes,” she slyly murmurs along the tip of his nose.

Burying his ready-to-fuck cock within the endless folds of her dress, he bows his head and dips his thirsty tongue along the smooth curve of her breast. “Let me make one thing straight; I want to tear this dress off of you with my teeth and fuck you into next week. Arm, leg, body or sugary candy is the least of my worries.” Letting his finger mark a whimsical trail down to the tip of his needy tongue, he hooks it under the low collar of her dress and pulls it down just enough so that her rosy red nipple pops out from behind its covering. Looking as if he is a kid in a candy store, his mouth converges over her dusky skin as he nips and plucks at her excited peek.

Thrusting her chest out for him to take advantage of, her head tips back against the wall as a breathy moan escapes her lips. “All the way into next week, ehh?” She captures his cheek with her palm and gently pushes him away. “Sounds like a great way to expend some of this pent up energy,” her thumb slides along his swollen lips, “after the party.”

He captures her thumb between his teeth and sucks on it until he can hear her groan. "I’m going to have you right after dinner.” Stepping back, he tucks her nipple back under its cover with the easy glide of his finger.

Biting the inside of her mouth, she truthfully admits, "I made a promise to myself to talk to everyone that is at the party. If there is one thing my momma always taught us girls, is to be gracious hosts.” Pushing herself off of the wall, she smothers down her dress, “That includes talking to everyone at least once before the end of the night.”

Knowing that she will be one of the last ones to leave, he roughly compromises with no room for negotiation, “Then I want you all night long.”

With the way his eyes are boring into hers, she know he will not concede. “Very well, but you make breakfast.”

Feeling a small smile stretch along his lips, he bows his head and says, “Deal.” Giving himself some time to rake his eyes along her shapely body, he heatedly whispers, “You look stunning.” Swallowing hard, he confesses, “Its going to be hard listening to other men talk about how good you are looking tonight and how they want to take you to their beds.”

Nervously laughing, she shakes her head, “No one says such things.”

Rolling his eyes at her naivety, he passionately tells her, “They would never say it to your face or in front of senior staff, but they say it. You are a well seen and respected officer on this ship, not to mention you are sexy as hell. How do you find it hard not to believe that there are people on this ship that want to fuck your brains out?”

Grabbing his shoulder with the tisk of her tongue, she pushes him towards the door. “Because I scare most the men on this ship.”

Glancing over his shoulder with a salacious look adorning his normally warm brown eyes, he discretely discloses, “That's what turns them on.”

 

* * *

 

“Damn man, did you get a look at the Captain tonight?” Leaning against one of the pillars on the other side of the men talking, Kathryn perks up when she hears her rank.

“Yes and dammmnnnn! She looks good. I still say Torres looks hotter, but both are smokin’ tonight.” Rolling her eyes, she tries to put a face to the voice. Closing her eyes, the handsome faces of Crewmen Tellers of Starfleet and Koana of the Maquis floats to her mind.

“Are you still telling me that after tonight you would still bone Torres?” _That's Koana._

“Fuck ya, man. I heard Klingon women bite.” Stifling a laugh with her fist, she concludes, _And that's Tellers._

“She's half Klingon. Suppose she didn't get the freaky side of that gene.” _Good point._

“She still doesn't put up with shit. I was in Engineering to bring them a metallurgical sample of the ore we found on that planet a few weeks ago and she nearly bit off my head at interrupting her “warp core calibration”. Dude, I wanted to fuck her right then and there.” _Well a warp core calibration is extremely tricky and dangerous. One wrong move and we would be space dust. Thank goodness neither of them work in Engineering._ “Besides, man, isn't the Cap fucking around with Chako?”

Holding her breath, Kathryn feels panic prickling along her scalp. "Dude, there was never a definite possibility when they came back from that planet together.” Letting out a silent _hallelujah_ , she leans in as close as she can without being detected.

“I saw him walking into her quarters a few weeks back. He is definitely tapping that ass.” _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I knew this was a bad idea! Now everybody thinks that we are fucking around like a pair of horny teenagers._

“Dude, I saw you going into Wildman’s quarters last week. It doesn't mean that you're fucking her.” _One point for Koana._

“No, I was going in to check on Naomi for Neelix.” _You see!_

“See, he could have been going in to give her a report.” _There! A voice of reason. I should promote him to the rank of ensign during his next crew eval._

“I don't know man, I still say there's something freaky going on between them.” _Listen to your obviously smarter friend, Tellers._

“Man, you don't know Chako the way I know him from the Maquis. He was a fucking rockstar playboy. It seemed as if he had a smokin hot babe screaming in his bed at every port.” Rolling her eyes again, she quiets her heated sigh by pressing her finger over her lips. _Interesting..._ “But he doesn't fuck around out here. It's like he got all calm and shit when he decided to rejoin the Starfleet rank.”

“You don't think after all the fucking he used to do, he doesn't miss it?” _Oh, he doesn't, but these two gentlemen don't need to know that._

"But the Cap is infatuated with the rule book. She wouldn't risk her career to fuck around with the Commander, especially one that she was supposed to capture and take to prison.” _Alright Koana, you are heading straight on through to lieutenant!_

“And what makes you think she is going to fuck around with you?” Tipping her head from side to side, she reasons, _valid point._

“Slim chance in hell, but that doesn't stop me from hoping. Dude, her tight little ass is smokin hot, you can't deny that. Besides, I bet you she loves being in control when she is fucking.” _I do prefer the top, but again that's top level clearance for one particular command officer only._

"So does Torres and she is more attainable than the Cap.” _In your fucking dreams, Tellers._

“Fuck no man. Besides it looks like Tom Paris is trying to tap that. Did you see the way that he is trying to ease up into her shit?” Furrowing her brow, she idly wonders, _like in her butt? What the hell does that mean?_

“Whatever man. I don't care what you say, Klingon chicks are hotter than human chicks.” _And it is obviously clear why you two gentlemen came to the party stag._

“Dude, could you imagine if the Cap had--”

“—Dude! Chako is coming this way.” _Shit!_ Slipping into the shadows like a thief into the night, she makes the trek down to the beach. Wanting to clear her mind of the ridiculous conversation she just heard, she can't help but snicker at their rather colorful language. _If my momma heard me talk like that, she would have slapped my mouth in a heartbeat._ Slipping off her shoes as she gets to the sand, she pads over to the group of Engineers around the campfire.

 

* * *

 

_Holy hell! She is a goddess in the moonlight._ Stepping up behind her as the last of the party goers heads towards the holodeck doors, he can't help but stare at her figure bathing against the Tom Paris created moonlight. “Hey good lookin’. Long time no see.” Saddling off to the side so that he is sitting on the banister facing her, he takes in her smug smile as she presses her well used wine glass along her lips. _At least she's in good spirits!_

Raising a demure brow, she purrs, “Hey there Chako.”

Knowing that that variation of his name sounds familiar, he tries to put the names to the faces. _Koana._ Grinning like a mad man, cute ass dimples and all, he tells her, “He has a big crush on you!”

“Crewman Koana?” She cocks her eyebrow before she slyly grins, “Apparently my tight little ass is smokin’ hot and he wants to fuck me hard.” Tipping her head to the side and dramatically thinking with a finger over her temple, she coyly deduces, “Now that's going to get in the way of you fucking me into next week?” Heaving a big, drunken sigh, she murmurs, “What's a girl to do?”

His face is anything but jovial when he roars, “What the fuck did he say to you?”

Placing her hand on his tense shoulder, she shushes him as she sloshes her wine over the rim and hastily mutters, “I overheard him and Crewman Tellers talking about the women they want to fuck. Honestly, it was the weirdest conversation I had ever heard.” Leaning out of his personal space, she licks up the spilt wine from her wrist and then takes a long sip from her glass. “Crewmen Tellers thinks that you are tapping my ass – which is code for having sex – and he apparently has a thing for Klingon chicks.”

Confusion furrowing his brow, he rolls his eyes and takes the glass from her relaxed hand. Just as she screeches out a delayed ‘hey!’, he tips the glass back and devours the rest of her sweet wine. “And when did you overhear this… stimulating conversations between these two respectful men?”

Flicking her hand back, she shrugs, “A few hours ago. What have you been doing the whole night?”

Jumping off of his perch, he steps into her personal space and pushes her against the solid banister by sheer force. “I've been watching you the whole night.” Making sure that he doesn't touch her, at least in this public area, he heatedly murmurs along her cheek, “There's was one point during the evening where I had lost sight of you. Now I know that you were eavesdropping on a couple of juvenile dudes.”

She lazily places her hands over his chest. “How many women have you been with before me?”

Throwing his head back in surprise, he quickly asks, “Where did that come from?”

“Koana had said that you used to be a rockstar playboy and that you used to have a woman in your bed screaming at every port.”

Not denying that fact, he slowly asks, “Are you upset at hearing about that?”

She gently shakes her head, “No, because I have been with other men before you. I'm just curious as to how many women you had sex with before me?”

Looking down at the ground as shame colors his cheeks, he mournfully admits, “I honestly don't know. There was a time after my father passed away and I had quit Starfleet that the only outlet for my frustration was finding an easy woman in a bar. After I joined the Maquis, I quickly realized that every stop could be my last one, so I would drink and find a woman to warm my bed.” Looking back up to drink in her ocean filled eyes, he begs, “That was before my life found meaning again, before I found a reason to live instead of searching for a martyr’s way to die.”

He expects her to shy away from him, not liking the idea of him fucking numerous faceless women in his past, yet she lifts her hand and trails her fingers along the now familiar lines of his tattoo. “There was a time in my life when I had needed the touch of a man to help fill an irreplaceable void. Looking back on it, I feel nothing but shame and guilt for the way I acted, but, in essence, it was a catalyst for who I became today.”

Threading his fingers along a silky strand of hair that has escaped from her clip, his heart nearly skips a beat at her understanding, yet, he knows that he does not want to delve into the seedy truths of their pasts. Instead, he changes the subject completely. “You look beautiful in the moon’s light. It reminds me of the nights we spent in my bed on New Earth.” He takes in her dreamy smile, “The one night that I will never forget, we had just finished making love and you had fell asleep in my arms. The moonlight was coming in from the top window, painting you in a light that would make the Birth of Venus look like a child’s drawing. I couldn't take my eyes off of you.”

Leaning in ever-so-slightly, her lips ghost over his own as she whispers, “I want to kiss you right now, but I know I will regret doing so in the the morning.”

Capturing her cheek in the palm of his hand, he hums along her parted wanting lips, “We are the last ones in the program. Everyone has left.” Kissing the side of her mouth just to tease her, he encourages, “Let's live on the juvenile side of life, just for a moment.” Just as his craving lips caresses her, he hears a succinct cough behind him. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Gently easing away from each other, she bows her head against his chest as he tries to block her body from the intruder behind him. Tilting his head so that he is peering over his shoulders, he slides his hands along Kathryn’s arms to hold her close to his chest.

“I suggest, that both you, Commander, and you, Captain, take your tryst to an area of the ship that is more private.”

Stepping out from Chakotay’s shadow, Kathryn yelps, “Tuvok! I thought you had left already.” Noticing a blonde woman standing next to him with her hands clasped behind her back in the same fashion as her Vulcan security adviser, she blushes at her sudden outburst and cowers back behind Chakotay's shoulder.

Looking onto his captain as if she is an errant child, he calmly states, “Fortunately, I am the only one here with the exception of both of you and Commander Chakotay.” Tipping his head slightly to the side, he reports, “If you wait to return to your quarters, then you run the risk of being seen by those on the omega shift reporting for their duties.”

Taking the hint, Chakotay folds Kathryn’s arm into the crook of his elbow and pulls her along with him. “Thank you, Mr. Tuvok. We will see you at 0900 hours.”

Bowing his head as the couple walks by, he amends with the flick of his superior brow, “Have a good evening.”

Leading Kathryn through the doors of the holodeck, he first checks to make sure that the corridors are clear. When he sees no movement, he hurriedly pulls her out and drags her to the turbolift and then towards her quarters.

Tripping behind at her lack of sober feet, Kathryn hisses, “You know it looks more conspicuous with you dragging me instead of us walking on our own accord.”

Slowing down his step, he sees reason in her somewhat drunken logic. Subconsciously, he is trying to make up for his blunder at their display of affection in the holodeck. _If there had been anyone else there—_

“No one else was there,” she finishes for him out loud. She can easily see the cloud of guilt stamping along his normally cool features. “I'm just glad that Tuvok was there, even though he looked at me as if I was a child that needed to be reprimanded.”

Keying in his super secret code, he mutters, “He looks at everyone that way,” as they slip into her dark quarters together. Just as the door closes out the bright light from the corridor, he swings around and picks her up by her waist. Carrying her into her bedroom, he gently lays her down on her bed before kneeling down on his knees in front of her legs. “I’ve been wanting to get you like this since we left to go to the party.”

“Really,” she hums as she opens her legs to him.

Treading his fingers along the outside of her thighs, the tips flick over her hipbone in search of the small scrap of material that is not there. Moving his hand to the center of her body, he lets out a gasp when he finds her naked flesh, wet and wanting for him.

Giggling at his astonishment, she lets her legs fall to the side to get a clear view of his face. “Eager beaver.”

Plunging his finger in her, he grins when her laughter stifles into a moan. Starting at her kneecap, he marks a trail with his lips down the inside of her thighs. Adding another finger just as she opens her legs further to accommodate his head, his tongue takes in the saltiness of her buzzing skin along her bikini line. Intoxicated far more than what any glass of wine could do, he latches on to her clit and flicks his tongue along the sensitive nub.

Throwing her head back and arching her back, her fingers thread through his hair as she breathlessly begs, “Ohhh, right there…” Holding her breath as she reaches her toe curling climax, she finally lets out a ragged moan, “ohhh…”

Easing his fingers out of her, he stands and literally rips his shirt off of his body. Unbuttoning his pants and shoving them off to the side, he kneels down onto the mattress between her legs and hitches her knees over his hips. With the Inversion Nebula dancing outside of her window, he steals a tiny moment to stare at the playful colors reflecting in her eyes.

Bringing him closer by tightening her hold around his waist, she bites down on her bottom lip as he pushes himself in.

Leaning over so that his hands hold him mere inches from her lips, he sets a frantic pace as he rocks back and forth against her.

Pushing him in deeper with her heels digging into his ass, she softly moans into his cleft chin, “Fuck me into next week, Chakotay.”

Stopping his movement altogether, he looks at her with a curious gleam in his eyes before slipping out of her with a grunt and stepping off of the bed. Taking her leg with his opposite hand, he gruffly commands, “Turn over,” as he pushes her onto her stomach. Grabbing her hips and thrusting them up towards him, he kneels back onto the bed as the palm of his hand massages along her supple ass. Then, without any warning, the cracked sound of him slapping her fleshy ass whips through the air.

Shoving her ass back as she feels the heat from his palm soothing the reddening skin, she squeezes the sheets between her fingers and moans, “Yessss…”

Plunging into her with full force, he silently tells her to give up control as his hands grab onto her hips. When he is satisfied at the frenzied pace he finds most enjoyable, his fingers on one hand inch down between her legs and presses small, tight circles along her clit as his other hand wraps around the braided hair cascading down her still clothed back.

Rutting her hips back in sync with his blinding pace, she glances over her shoulder and throatily murmurs, “Spank my ass. Spank me hard.”

Slightly mesmerized by the little divots along her arched and semi-exposed back, his hips falter to a slow and sensual rhythm. Letting go of her hair, he rears back his palm and strikes her ass. One. Two. Three. Four. Between each strike, he circles his fingers into her clit.

By the fifth cuff, she is crying out in ecstasy as her muscles choke him into his own submission.

Gripping the soft, malleable flesh, he closes his eyes to the myriad of popping colors as he feels his balls beginning to constrict. Gritting his teeth, he takes a deep breathes to make sure she is fully satisfied before letting go and finally giving in to his own release.

“This is my favorite view of you.” She pushes her hips back silently rousing his post-coital state and adding some friction to her own arousal.

Not even opening his eyes, his palm caresses her bottom as he smugly sings, “It’s no surprise when this is your favorite position.”

"I love it when you manhandle me like that.”

Snapping his eyes open, he slightly winces at the brightness from the nebula filtering in through the window. Jutting out his chin in thought, he slowly rakes his eyes along her back and murmurs, “I should have undressed you. When I felt that you had no panties on, you little minx, I could not stop myself from wanting to be inside you.” Slipping out of her with a soft grunt, he helps her up out of bed. “Come along. Let's get cleaned up.”

Loudly moaning at the loss of connection, she steps off the bed onto her gelatinous legs. Turning towards him with a sly smirk adorning her mouth, she innocently says, “I don't know about you, but I'm all the way into next month, Chako.” Winking at him, she begins to unbutton her dress as she sashays into the dark bathroom.

Scrambling in after her, he desperately calls out, “No, let me help you with that.”


End file.
